The Girl's Ex-men
by TheDevilAngel
Summary: "BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG WANITA?" "Jadi selama ini Baekhyun kau berbohong kepadaku?" "Yatuhan sudah berapa kali kujelaskan. Aku berubah menjadi wanita."/ Kisah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berganti jenis kelamin menjadi wanita./BaekYeol fic/Rate M/Warning GS
1. Prolog

_**Kadangkala ada waktunya kita merasa berbeda**_

 _ **Dan pada hari itu kalian rasanya ingin berubah –TheAngel-**_

 _-The Girl's Ex-men-_

 _ **Prolog**_

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?" Wanita itu menatap kearah ku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan menatap lekat wajah wanita cantik itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku hanya rambutnya yang berbeda. "Kau siapa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum misterius dan menaruh jari telunjuknya didagunya. "Itu adalah rahasia. Kau pasti menyukai seorang pria. Benar tidak?"

Bagaimana bisa dia tau aku sedang menyukai seorang pria.

"Karena kau dan dia sama-sama pria aku akan merubahmu menjadi wanita" Ucapnya seraya menaruh kedua tangannya diatas bahuku.

Aku melotot. "Kau gila. Ini hanya mimpi. Lagipula Chanyeol adalah sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku berubah menjadi wanita."

Wajah wanita itu berubah sendu. "Kau meragukan ku eoh?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak mungkin percaya dengan wanita aneh yang dengan seenak jidatnya datang ke mimpi indahku. "Aku mau bangun dulu. Kau pergilah" Aku segera berjalan melewati dia.

Wanita itu segera menahan tanganku dan meniup poni panjangnya. "Fiuuhh baiklah akan kujalankan mantra ini. Simsalabim abrakadabra~ Byun Baekhyun berubah lah menjadi kodok eh wanita piiuuhhh piuuuhh"

 _-The Girl's Ex-men-_

Bunyi alarm berbunyi nyaring tepat ditelingaku. Segera kubuka mataku dan mematikan alarm tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja disampingku. Kurasakan nyeri diperutku namun kuhiraukan rasa sakit tersebut. Mungkin karena terlambat makan aku jadi seperti ini. Kusingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat darah diselimutku.

Aku segera turun dari ranjangku dan meraba tubuhku. Sejak kapan aku memiliki payudara?!

"Eomma~ hikss eomma aku sakit"

Mendengar suara tangisku yang begitu kencang ibuku segera masuk kedalam kamarku dan menatapku khawatir. "Kau kenapa sayang?"

Aku meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi perutku. "Aku hikss perut aku sakit. Aku juga berdarah, dan tiba-tiba saja hikss aku memiliki payudara"

"MWOOOO?"

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N :** **Sebelumnya mohon baca profileku sebelum membaca ceritaku ini. Terima kasih.**

 **Chapter 1 : Everything changes**

 _-The Girl's Ex-men-_

"Sebenarnya anak ibu seorang wanita. Dia memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya, namun ada kelainan di organ reproduksinya yang membuatnya tampak seperti pria pada umumnya. Umur anak anda sudah menginjak 18 tahun, rahim dan organ reproduksinya akan mulai berkembang dan membuat anak anda kembali normal."

Normal? Dokter ini pasti gila. Ini bukan normal namanya. Tidak mungkin seorang pria yang sejak lahir sudah dikenal sebagai pria tulen dan didalam akte kelahirannya terdaftar sebagai seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Pasti orang-orang akan berpikir aku melakukan operasi untuk merubah tubuhku menjadi wanita. Itu semua ulah wanita aneh yang ada dalam mimpiku. Apalagi Chanyeol dan Kai pasti berpikiran aneh kepadaku. Ya tuhan, membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding.

"Terima kasih dok. Akhirnya eomma memiliki anak perempuan" Hanya eomma yang terlihat senang dengan perubahanku. Sementara appa, aku tidak tau apakah appa akan senang atau tidak. Aku juga mengkhwatirkan saudara laki-laki ku Byun Baekbeom dan istrinya. Bagaimana tanggapan mereka berdua melihat penampilanku seperti ini.

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengubahku kembali menjadi pria dok?" Tanyaku penasaran yang membuatku mendapatkan pukulan keras dibagian kepala. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan eomma.

Eomma melotot kearahku. Dia menatapku seolah-olah matanya akan mengeluarkan laser kalau aku tidak angkat kaki keluar dari ruangan dokter tampan itu.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Kami permisi dulu dok" Dengan tergesa-gesa eomma menarik tanganku dan keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Aku bahkan baru mendengar dokter itu mengatakan 'sebenarnya' sebelum eomma menarik tarik tanganku. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus kesal dan masuk kedalam mobil dengan tampang masam. "Eomma bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku tidak mungkin memakai seragam sekolahku yang lama dengan dada seperti ini" Kuremas dada besarku yang membuat eomma segera menepis tanganku dari dadaku.

"Yaaak! Jangan dipegang seperti itu. Nanti tambah besar" Jelas eommaku yang membuatku segera menyingkirkan tanganku dari dadaku. Bahaya kalau bertambah besar.

"Eomma akan membelikanmu seragam baru,baju baru,tas,sepatu,pakaian dalam,bla-bla-bla."

Mendengar ocehan eomma yang tak kunjung selesai membuatku segera meraih headphone biruku dan memakaikannya diteliga ku. Mendengar ocehan eomma sama saja membuat telinga ku tuli dalam sekejab. Aku merongoh ponsel yang berada dikantung dress pink bunga-bunga yang baru saja eomma beli tadi pagi special untuk ku. Ini terlihat sangat menggelikan memakai dress pendek seperti ini. Jika bukan karena paksaan eomma, aku akan mengganti dress menggelikan ini dengan t-shirt longgar putih polos dan celana jeans ketat kesayanganku.

DDRRTT!

DDRRTT!

 _ **Kim Jong In Calling**_

Huwaahh bagaimana ini. Kai menelponku disaat yang tidak tepat. Segera kulirik eomma yang tengah sibuk dengan catatan belanjaanya. "Eomma Kai menelpon"

"Ya, diangkat toh Baekhyunnie sayang"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tenang Baek, Kai hanya menelpon bukan bertatap muka secara langsung. Segera kutekan tombol _answer._ Dan mendekatkan i-phone putihku itu ketelinga kananku.

"Yeoboseyo"

Terdengar suara grasak-grusuk sebelum kemudian terdengar suara Chanyeol berteriak kepada Kai. "HOIII Baek mengangkat telponnya"

"Apuaahhh. Sini telponnya. Halo Baekhyun sayang, kenapa kau tidak kesekolah tadi. Padahal pr matematika yang kemarin Choi songsaenim kasih belum sele—asdhjk Chanyeol kau menginjak kaki ku bodoh"

Seperti biasa dua orang bodoh (Dibaca :Kai dan Chanyeol) ini selalu berkelahi jika tidak ada aku yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Mian-mian Kai. Halo Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sakit kan?"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Dasar Baekhyun bodoh, mereka tidak melihatmu. "Ani-ani aku sangat baik. Aku hanya-hanya terlambat bangun iya terlambat bangun" Semoga dua bodoh itu tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Bilang saja kau sedang haid dan perutmu sakit. Tidak usah berbohong seperti itu" Eomma menimpali sembari melempar bantal biru kesayanganku. Aku segera menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga ku dan menatap eomma dengan tatapan kesal.

"Itu haid pertama aku eomma. Wajarlah aku tidak masuk sekolah. Lagipula rasanya sangat sakit." Ucapku kesal. Rasanya memang benar-benar menyakitkan. Apalagi darah yang kulihat tadi pagi sangat banyak hingga perutku semakin sakit melihat darah tersebut.

Eh tunggu. Segera kutempelkan ponselku kembali ketelingaku. Ya tuhan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. "Halo kalian masih disitu" Ujarku ragu-ragu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG WANITA?"

Mati kau Baekhyun.

 _-The Girl's Ex-men-_

Aku mengikuti eomma ku masuk kedalam toko pakaian dalam. Didalam sana banyak wanita dan sudah pasti tidak ada pria. Tidak ada seorang pria pun mau masuk kedalam tempat terkutuk itu. Termasuk aku. Sesosok wanita mungil dengan ibunya nampak menatapku dengan wajah aneh. Kutatap wanita mungil itu dengan dahi menyerit.

"Anaknya tomboy sekali bu" Ujar ibu wanita itu menghampiri eommaku.

Astaga aku sampai lupa. Rambutku kan memang pendek. Wajah saja wanita itu memandangku dengan aneh. Segera kusiku lengan eommaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibu-ibut tersebut.

"Iya. Dia tidak suka dengan rambut panjang. Katanya gerah"

Untunglah ada eomma yang menjelaskan. Kalau tidak bisa mati aku.

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya wanita mungil itu kepadaku. Wajahnya mengingatkan ku kepada Kyungsoo teman sekelasku.

"Aku Byun Baekhyunnie. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie" Aku tersenyum manis membuat wajah wanita mungil itu merona seketika.

"Aku Do Kyung Hee. Salam kenal eonnie" Ia membalas senyumanku.

Aduhh selain wajahnya yang mirip namanya juga mirip. Sama-sama bermarga 'DO'.

"Eh eonnie kelas berapa?"

"Aku sudah kelas 3. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya belajar"

Dia mengangguk. "Oppa aku juga sudah kelas tiga eon." Ujarnya seraya mengotak atik handphonenya. Dia kemudian menunjukan foto yang membuat mataku kontan saja melebar tidak percaya.

"Ini oppaku. Do Kyungsoo"

Kyunghee adeknya Kyungsoo. Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat familiar. Aku pernah melihat wallpaper handphone Kyungsoo bersama seorang wanita dan itu adalah Kyunghee. Meskipun aku dan Kyungsoo tidak terlalu akrab dan berada dikelas yang berbeda tapi ini sangat bahaya. Sebenarnya eomma akan kembali memasukan ku disekolah yang sama namun dengan kelas yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang mengenaliku dikelas lain, dan bahkan jarak kelas tersebut lumayan jauh dari kelas ku yang lama. Mungkin hanya beberapa yang mengenali ku itupun hanya sekilas karena aku jarang keluar dari kelas.

"Tampan bukan eonnie?" Tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Jangan bilang bocah ini berniat menjodohkan aku dengan oppanya?

Aku mengangguk terpaksa. "Sayangnya dia bukan type ku" Ujarku berpura-pura terlihat sedih. Hei dia memang bukan typeku. Typeku itu seperti Chanyeol. Tinggi,tampan,putih,dan bodoh.

"Padahal kalian berdua akan terlihat serasi jika bersama." katanya dengan nada sedih. "Yasudah nanti aku kenalkan eonnie ke oppaku. Siapa tau eonnie berubah pikiran" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku tersenyum kecut sembari melambaikan tanganku saat Kyunghee dan ibunya keluar dari toko pakaian dalam tersebut. Setidaknya bocah itu tidak mengambil nomor handphoneku.

Eomma menatapku dengan 3 kantong plastic pakaian dalam ditangannya. Ia tersenyum puas dan kemudian kembali menyeretku ke toko baju langganannya. Rasanya kakiku hampir patah karena sepatu hak tinggi yang kupakai. Belum lagi perutku terasa lapar karena sejak pagi belum makan. Semoga saja aku tidak pingsan dijalan karena kelaparan.

 _-The Girl's Ex-men-_

Aku segera menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang empuk milik ku. Rasanya badanku ini mau copot semua. Belum lagi kaki ku terasa sakit akibat heel berhak 5 cm sialan itu. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku yang bercat biru muda. Ini bisa dibilang kesialan atau kesenengan. Menjadi wanita tidak semenyenangkan yang kukira. Harus inilah,harus itulah, aishhh bagaimana pula dengan teman-temanku? Chanyeol dan Kai seorang pria dan eomma pasti melarangku berteman dengan dua pria bodoh itu.

"Baekhyunnie Kai ada dibawah" Teriak eomma yang membuatku segera berdiri dan mengganti dress menggelikan ini dengan kaos longgar dan celana pendek sepaha kesayanganku.

"Suruh masuk ke kamar saja eomma" Teriak ku.

Tak disangka eomma malah masuk kekamarku dan memasang wajah sangarnya. Eomma semakin galak sejak aku menjadi seorang wanita. "Baekhyunnie baby~ kamu sekarang itu wanita bukan pria. Jadi jangan masukan pria manapun dikamarmu termasuk kakak kandungmu sendiri"

Aku merengut tidak suka. "Aku dan Kai tidak akan melakukan apa-apa eomma."

Eomma menghiraukan ucapanku dan malah menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Lagipula bra itu terasa panas saat kupakai. Aku tidak suka memakainya.

"Yatuhan Baekhyun. Kamu itu sekarang wanita. Seorang wanita harus menjaga kehormatannya. Jangan sampai Kai melihat tubuhmu tanpa pakaian dalam. Ingat pria itu binatang buas. Jangan percaya pria manapun termasuk sahabat mu sendiri"

Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku dilantai sembari meraih pakaian dalam yang sudah eomma beli. Ini dilarang,itu dilarang, aishhh benar-benar menyebalkan. Eomma melirik ku sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik satu dress polkadot dan blazer putih. Ia menyerahkan baju itu kepadaku. "Pakai itu. Itu akan terlihat cantik dihadapan Kai"

"Heh? Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau memakai itu eomma. Itu terlihat sangat aneh. Lagipula aku tidak berkencan dengan Kai" Tolaku mentah-mentah. Kai bukan pasanganku. Untuk apa aku berpakaian cantik didepan dia.

"Meskipun Kai bukan pasanganmu tapi wanita akan berpenampilan cantik didepan pria tampan."

Tampan? Hueeks dari mananya. Dengan tampang kesal aku mengambil baju itu dan memakai baju itu dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa. "Aku tidak akan memakai sepatu hak tinggi itu lagi eomma. Jadi sebaiknya eomma ijinkan aku memakai sepatu kesayanganku sebelum aku membakar semua baju yang eomma beli" Ancamku saat melihat eomma memilih sepatu yang akan kukenakan.

"Baiklah-baiklah eomma tidak akan melakukan itu. Tapi—kau harus bersedia eomma make over. Okey?"

Eomma tersenyum senang saat aku menganggukan kepalaku. Ia segera menarik ku kekamarnya dan memakai kan ku berbagai macam alat make up miliknya. Aku merasa wajahku ini sudah seperti *maaf pantat monyet. Belum lagi bibirku terasa berminyak seperti habis makan gorengan.

"KYAAAA! Anak eomma cantik sekali."

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku didepan cermin. Hikss… ini terlihat tidak masuk akal. Rambut panjang coklat bergelombang,dengan make up yang lebih mirip seperti murid-murid wanita disekolahku membuatku merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Yasudah aku turun dulu eomma. Kai pasti sudah menungguku" Aku segera keluar dari kamar terkutuk itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana Kai sedang menungguku.

Kai tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan pacar,selingkuhan,bahkan teman tidurnya mungkin. Diantara kami bertiga Kai lah yang paling berbahaya. Dia bad boy, tidur dengan wanita manapun,merokok,sering bolos, pokoknya Kai adalah biang masalah. Meskipun Kai seperti itu, Kai tetaplah remaja yang butuh perhatian. Dia sangat senang bermanja-manja dengan eommaku. Bahkan aku yakin eomma pasti berniat menjodohkan ku dengan pria berkulit tan ini. Padahal eomma tidak tau saja dibelakang Kai seperti apa.

Kai menatap kearahku sebentar sebelum akhirnya terpaku menatap wajahku dengan mulut terbuka. Wajahku pasti sangat jelek sampai Kai ileran seperti itu. Aku berdiri dari duduk ku dan mengusap bibirku. "Jangan dihapus bodoh"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau cantik"

"Bukan karena make up sialan ini?"

"Ini benar-benar kau Baekhyun" Kai berjalan mendekatiku dan menyentuh wajahku. Didalamdrama-drama Korea sang pria pasti akan mencium wanita dan berakhir diranjang. Tapi tidak denganku. Segera kupukul keras kepala Kai hingga pria berkulit tan itu meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?"

Aku tertawa setan melihat Kai kesakitan. Ini adalah hiburan tersendiri melihat sahabat kalian teraniyaya. "Tadinya sihh aku berpikir seperti itu."

Dia mengumpat pelan dan masih mengelus kepalanya. "Jadi selama ini kau berbohong kepadaku."

"Aku tidak berbohong bodoh. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku seperti ini. Menjadi wanita adalah hal yang terburuk yang pernah kualami." Ungkapku jujur. Aku lebih senang kembali normal dan menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Kai mengangguk sok mengerti dan mengelus bahuku. "Mungkin ini bisa menjadi hal yang menyenangkan jika kau mau bermain denganku" Kai mengelus pahaku yang membuatku mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Bermain kata mu? Jangan sampai aku memotong milikmu dan—"

"Aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun. Lagipula milik ku terlalu besar untuk memasukimu. Aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan."

"Milik Chanyeol bahkan lebih besar dari milikmu."

 _-The Girl's Ex-men-_

Aku dan Kai masuk kedalam Café tempat favorit kami bertiga berkumpul. Café tersebut berlokasi tak jauh dari rumahku. Nuansa Café yang nyaman dan hangat membuat kami bertiga betah lama-lama didalam sana.

"Semua orang melihat kearahmu Baek" Kai berbisik ketelingaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Itu Chanyeol" Aku menunjuk Chanyeol yang tengah asyik dengan Cheese cake didepannya.

Aku dan Kai segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak terlihat kaget dengan penampilanku. Reaksinya sama persis dengan Kai tadi. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke Kai. "Dia Baekhyun?"

Kai mengangguk. "Dia Baekhyun. 100% Baekhyun. Bukan kembaran Baekhyun, ataupun sepupu Baekhyun."

Aku tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol. Sementara Kai duduk didepanku. "Aku lapar" Ucapku kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menggeser Cheese cakenya kearahku yang membuatku bersorak gembira. "Yeaaayy gomawo Park Chanyeol" Segera kumakan Cheese cake tersebut dengan perasaan bahagia. Selain gratis, Cheese cake disini memang paling enak.

"Jadi selama ini kau seorang wanita?" Tanya Chanyeol kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menyuap satu sendok Cheese gratis itu kedalam mulutku. Pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku udah capek dengarnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku berubah menjadi wanita" Ucapku jujur. Aku memang berubah bukan berubah jadi power ranger lohh.

"Dalam sehari? Kau tidak bohong" Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. Kai sepertinya minta digigit.

Aku mengangguk dan menyingkirkan piring Cheese cake yang sudah kosong tak bersisa. "Pesen minum donk Kai. Aku haus" Ucapku sembari mengerjap imut.

"Kebiasaan kalau makan berantakan gitu" Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap bibirku. KENAPA GAK DICIUM SAJA?

"Baek kenapa kau gak coba manggil kami berdua dengan sebutan 'Oppa'"

"Oppah~~ More~hh aahh~~ " Aku tertawa iblis dalam hati. Rasakan kalian berdua.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah mupeng dan menatap tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Sialan. Jangan bilang mereka berdua terangsang?

"Aishhh ayo kita bawa Baekhyun ke kamar"

"Tuhan ampunilah aku." Chanyeol segera menarik ku keluar dari Café tersebut.

"Kalian bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar sudah mengeras sekarang" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan yang membuatku melongo tidak elit. Bisa-bisanya mereka berbicara seperti itu dengan gadis perawan sepertiku.

"Huweeee tolong" Teriak ku saat Kai dan Chanyeol menarik ku secara paksa. Aku harap mereka hanya bercanda. Hahaha! Aku harap. Hikss

 _TBC_

Rating sudah M. Hikss. Terakhirnya rada maksa -_-

Lanjut?

 _Commment first_


End file.
